the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Duas-Mãos (Skyrim)
"A arte do combate utilizando armas de duas-mãos espada-grandes, machados de batalha e martelos de guerra. Aqueles treinados nessa Those trained in this skill deliver deadlier blows." ''― Descrição no jogo. Duas-Mãos é uma habilidade em ''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, e é uma das seis habilidades que cai sob o estilo de jogo do Guerreiro. A habilidade duas-mãos é melhorada com o uso de armas grandes de contato, que são manejadas com as duas mãos. Como é necessário o uso de ambas as mãos, um feitiço ou outra arma não pode ser equipada. Armas de duas-mãos podem ser usadas para bloquear, mesmo não sendo tão eficaz como um escudo. Armas de duas-mãos causa mais dano, mas seu manejo é mais demorado e seus ataque poderosos consomem muito mais resistência do que qualquer outro tipo de arma. Armas de duas-mãos tem um maior alcance que as de uma-mão. A habilidade de duas-mãos aumenta diretamente o dano causado. Para cada nível de habilidade, o dano é aumentado em 0,5%. Esse aumento é multiplicativo com dano causado pelo privilégio bárbaro e aperfeiçoamentos da arma. A constelação de Duas-Mãos possui um total de 9 privilégios, e requer 19 pontos para completa-la. Comparação com Jogos Anteriores Cajados não necessitam mais de duas-mãos para utiliza-los. Livros de Habilidades Lista de livros que aumentam a habilidade de Duas-Mãos: *''Rei'' *''Palavras e Filosofia'' *''Batalha de Sancre Tor'' *''Canção de Hrormir'' *''A Lendária Sancre Tor'' Oghma Infinium aumenta +5 em Duas-Mãos e em Armadura Pesada, Arquearia, Bloqueio, Metalurgia e Uma-Mão (Se O Caminho da Força for escolhido). Missões *Resolva o problema da dívida de Octieve San em Solitude. *Recupere o Tambor de Rjorn para Giraud Gemane no Colégio dos Bardos em Solitude: aumenta +1 em Duas-Mãos e em Armadura Pesada, Arquearia, Bloqueio, Metalurgia e Uma-Mão. Treinadores * Torbjorn Escudo-Quebrado em Windhelm (Especialista) * Vilkas de Os Companheiros em Jorrvaskr, Whiterun (Mestre) * Fura Boca-de-Sangue DG no Castelo Volkihar (Mestre) * Wulf Sangue-Selvagem DR na Vila dos Skaals (Mestre) Armas de Duas-Mãos Abaixo uma lista de armas que são beneficiadas por essa habilidade. Armas Fabricáveis Armas que podem ser fabricadas na Forja pelo jogador, com os privilégios apropriados. Armas Não-Fabricáveis Armas que não podem ser fabricadas pelo jogador. Elas são recebidas como recompensa de missões ou ou estão espalhadas por toda Skyrim. Elas podem ou não, ser únicas. Privilégios Árvore de Habilidades Privilégios da árvore de Uma-Mão * A - Bárbaro * B - Divisor de Membros * C - Feridas Profundas * D - Esmagador de Crânio * E - Postura de Campeão * F - Golpe Devastador * G - Grande Avanço Crítico * H - Varredura * I - Mestre da Guerra Comparação com Manejo-Duplo e Arma+Escudo A configuração de Duas-Mãos é balanceada entre Configuração Manejo-Duplo e a configuração Arma + Escudo, ambos em ataque e defesa. As duas-mãos ficam reservadas à uma arma ofensiva, dando uma melhora em relação a configuração arma + escudo, no entanto, não tanto quanto manejo-duplo contra apenas um inimigo (com o privilégio varredura, armas de duas-mãos causam o maior dano em situações específicas contra vários inimigos). A maior vantagem de duas-mãos sobre manejo-duplo é o bloqueio, em particular com o privilégio Reflexos Rápidos na árvore de habilidade de Bloqueio, que deixa o jogo em câmera lenta quando um inimigo tentar um ataque poderoso. Em situações com muitos inimigos, a configuração duas-mãos com o privilégio varredura pode garantir a sobrevivência em combate que uma configuração manejo-duplo, deixando vários inimigos cambaleantes. Curiosidade * Ao entrar em ruínas que contenham vampiros, necromantes, conjuradores, ect., usando o privilégio "Golpe Devastador" terá grande utilidade, já que inimigos que forem decapitados não podem ser ressuscitados. * Golpe Devastador funcionará quando uma Câmera de Morte for ativada, mesmo que seja com uma arma que não deveria decapitar, como um Martelo de Guerra. Categoria:Skyrim: Habilidades Categoria:Skyrim: Jogabilidade